The Drifter
The Drifter, formerly known as Dredgen and referred to as "little man" by Tex Mechanica, was the creator of the Gambit card game as well as former associate and friend to Mr. Tachibana, who he actually shared his body with until they were able to separate their minds in separate bodies. He was also apparently affiliated with the Order of the Nine after being delivered a gift by Erika, the Nine's emissary. He was first introduced in Call of Duty: Age of Extinction as the current host of Mr. Tachibana, and continues to appear in The Drifter and is a main character in the A Joker's Debt expansion for Call of Duty: Age of Extinction, where he was killed by Breath. He was also known for creating a card game called Gambit, which is played by many other Jokers, Galactic Rebels and many of the criminal underworld. Through his host Mr. Tachibana, he was given access to the Nexus; allowing him to travel between its connected timelines and universes at will. Call of Duty: Nexus Arena The Drifter appears in Call of Duty: Nexus Arena as an Leader/Support Character, and synergies with Mr. Tachibana. He has four Abilities, two Unique Traits and a Leader Trait. He is categorized into the following: Protagonists, Leader, Support and Black Armoury. His four Abilities include: *'Silent Shot' (Basic) Drifter deals Physical damage to target enemy and inflicts Potency Down for 2 turns. If target enemy has a negative status effect, Drifter also inflicts Buff Immunity for 2 turns. *'Hot Hand' (Special) Drifter deals Physical damage to target enemy and inflicts Ability Block for 1 turn. At the end of each turn, there is a 50% chance for each Debuffed enemy to reduce this ability's cooldown by 1. *'Double Down' (Special) Drifter deals Special damage to all enemies. If this attack scores a Critical Hit, it reduces the cooldown of all ally Abilities by 2. *'Drifter's Gamble' (Special) Dispel target ally of all negative status effects, then grant them Drifter's Gamble and Potency Up for 2 turns. Drifter also gains 50% Turn Meter. Drifter's Gamble: Target ally has 50% chance to deal 100% Critical Damage, instantly killing their target enemy. If so, target ally also gains Defense Up for 2 turns. He and Mr. Tachibana are currently only obtainable from "The Jokers" Showdown Event, which is available every three months. Personality The Drifter was slightly eccentric yet relatively enthusiastic about his role as the host of Gambit and enjoys the company of Mr. Tachibana and his associates Vessa and Elena. Theme Mr. Tachibana-The Drifter Theme Ain't No Grave|The Drifter's Theme Trivia *The Drifter formerly went by the name "Dredgen", however unseen events had him going from that name to "The Drifter". *Due to sharing his body with Mr. Tachibana, he has access to the Nexus and is now able to travel to different timelines and universes. Navigation Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Call of Duty: Age of Extinction Category:The Drifter Category:A Joker's Debt